A highly competitive mobile application marketplace and the consumerization of information technology have put tremendous pressure on mobile application developers to deliver high quality mobile user experiences for both consumers and employees. In this competitive environment, a small defect or failure may lead to permanent application abandonment or poor reviews. Moreover, device fragmentation, with hundreds of mobile computers on the market for a variety of different mobile operating systems, multiplies quality assurance efforts resulting in a time-consuming and costly development process. The difficulties associated with providing sufficient quality assurance may be further aggravated by faster release cycles for mobile applications, which may necessitate more stringent and efficient regression testing. Furthermore, since user-interfaces for mobile applications may also change often, traditional user-interface testing tools that often may require significant investment to configure and set up may rely on fragile methods for defining correct user-interface behavior. Accordingly, failure to keep these user-interface testing tools in sync with the faster-release cycles for mobile applications may often lead to broken or ineffective test cases. In addition, many traditional user-interface test tools do not provide cross-platform support and may be difficult to integrate into mobile application developer tools and workflow. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.